His Birthday
by xomakorraxo
Summary: It's Bolin's birthday and Mako and his girlfriend, Marri, are planning him a birthday party. Will something happen with Mako and his teammate, Korra, when he finds out he did something wrong and can't fix it? Story is better. Summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Mako's P.O.V.

I have worked enough weeks at the car fix-up for me to buy a gift for my little brother, Bolin. Bolin's birthday is in a few days, and Marri and I are throwing him a birthday party, since he never had one before. Even being a soccar player it doesn't pay well. That's why my girlfriend, Marri, was going to help me with the rest of the stuff like decorations and food. Then, the day before the party, Marri and I got in a fight and broke up. The fight was rough. I was getting yelled at because she thinks a barely do anything. Well me being me, I yelled abck at her saying that I do work and take care of Bolin and other stuff you need in life. Eventually, she left saying we are through and I went back to Bolin and I's apartment. I went straight to my room, ignoring Bolin.

"I can't believe I did that!" I yelled at myself. I leaned against the wall with my head in my hands. I shouldn't have yelled at her. I was sitting there for about an hour when I got tired and went to bed. While lying in bed, hearing bolins snoring next door, I thought of way to get Marri back. I missed her a little. But, not as much as much as a miss hanging with Korra, my soccar teammate. She hasn't been around me in a while. Well, except practice, I barely saw her at all. She only comes by to hang out with Bolin. When I say hi, she only waves half-heartedly. I'm begining to get kind of worried. What had I done to make her upset? Moments after the thought, I turned off the lights and went to bed.

It was wierd because Korra was in my dream too. In the dream Korra and I were holding hands, and Marri, in the background, looked jealous. When I woke up, I got the idea. I would take Korra to Bolins birthday party, as a date, and have Marri come crawling back out of jealousy. There was only one problem, Korra was avoiding me. So I did the only thing that could get my plan in action, apologize to Korra. I dressed in dark jeans, Grey t-shirt, my signiture red scarf, and nike sneakers that Marri gave to me. I left my a partment, leaving a note, to Bolin, saying that I'll be right back. So, now I'm on my way to Korra's House. Korra moved with her parents here, Los Angelas, California, from Jueno, Alaska, around a year ago. I walk to her house and knock on the door three times, when I get there. Her mother, Senna, opens the door.

"Hello, Mako." she said in a cold voice. Geez, I must have done something horrible to cause Senna to be cold.

"Can I talk to Korra?" I ask.

"Come in." She led me towards a room down the hall. "This is her room. She usually is awake by now. But, Don't bother her too much. She needs to stay in bed." Why would Korra need to stay in bed? Is she injured? Hurt?

"Okay. Thank you." I didn't let her hear the stress in my voice. She left me at the door. I knocked and heard a high spirited 'come in.' I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

Korra's P.O.V.

It was a nice morning. For the first time in a while, I woke up with no pain in my sides. This morning I came down to breakfast, ate, dressed, practiced a little soccar in the backyard, since we don't have practice today, fed my dog Naga, and then went into my room to watch some TV. I was watching my favorite show called Degrassi. It had so much drama in it. About halfway through an episode, I heard two pairs of footsteps coming towards my door. I was guessing it was my parents to check on me, so I turned down the TV. I listented, and all I heard were muffled voices because my door was thick. Then one of the footsteps left, leaving the other alone. I turned my attention back to the TV, and then heard a knock. I said "come in" in a cheery tone and heared the door slowly open.

I looked towards it and saw Mako. Just the person I wanted to see. ( Note sarcasem.)

"What do you want?" I said emotionless.

"Hey" he simply said. I didn't respond and glued my eyes to the wall.

"Korra what did I do wrong? You haven't talked to me in a week! Seriously, what did I do wrong? Was it even me, or are you taking it out on me? What ever I did, can you please forgive me?" This got me boiling.

"Want me to answer all your questions? Well, here you go, try to keep up. Think Mako, think! What happened last week during practice. You could bet a rats ass, it was you. And, no I can't forgive you with that kind of apology." I said, mad.

"Korra, can you please tell me what I did wrong?"

That did it. I got out of bed, slowly so I wouldn't hurt my sides, and walked a little closer to him.  
"You really want to know what you did wrong?" I said in a low voice. He nodded. I took a few steps back and turned around. I took off my shirt. I was wearing a white, stretch-cotten Abercrombie longsleeve shirt, Hollister jean shorts, and Polo flip-flops. I also had my hair down. So, I took off my shirt and turned back to him. I didn't care if he saw my bra, he stares it all the time after practice, when I change. I had a bandage wrapped around my torso.

"Korra, what happened?" he said in a small voice.

"Don't act like you don't know. You yelled at me to kick harder at practice. You put me on goalie for a minute and 'demonstrated' how to kick right into my stomache, and you made me hit the pole which made cuts and bruises. That is also the reason I didn't come to practice the next day. I'm also mad at you because not only did you hurt me, but you didn't even notice and ran to Marri right after you kicked the ball at me. And if I have to continue, when I did come back to practice two days later, you were mad because I missed practice the day before and threatened to kick me off the team if I do it again. That enough information for you?" I yelled, slightly out of breath.

"I did that to you?" he asked in that small voice again. He was staring at me at me, partly from shock that he hurt me and partly from seeing me in only a bra and shorts.

"Yes, you and only you. Bolin ran up to me, after you ran to her, and he brought me to the E.R. for help."

"Korra," he said, still staring at me."I'm so, so, so, sorry. I'm an idiot. Could you ever forgive me?"

Then he did something I never thought he'd do. He walked a little closer to me, he was about as close a arms reach. Then, he dropped to his knees, hugged me around the waist and buried his face in my stomache, kissing it lightly everywhere. I liked the feeling and didn't move away.

"Do you forgive me?" he sounded like he was going to cry if I didn't.

"Yes. I forgive you." I said, putting my hand in his hair.

He continued kissing my bandaged stomache. Then, I remembered his girlfriend, Marri. I moved away. He looked upset that I moved away. I turned around to put my shirt back on.

"Why did you move away?" he asked

"Huh?" I replied.

"From me. When I was hugging you. Why did you move away from me when I was hugging you?" He said more clearly.

"Have you lost your memory or something? You have a girlfriend, Marri." I said. The word pained me, unless it was inquired to me. Girlfriend.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Marri and I broke up." he said.

"Oh." was all I was able to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Mako's P.O.V.

'Oh'? What does that mean?

I was still on my knees as I watched her put her shirt back on. I thought for a second about the plan and how was it going to work with me feeling really guilty. At least she forgave me. We were friends now. But, the sensation of hurting her to the point of going to the Emergency Room, scared me and made me want to help her. I didn't want her hurt in any knid of way. I tried to find the result to this. How did I feel about her? I have never felt like this. I only felt this protective with Bolin and nobody else until her. I tried to think of something relative to the feeling or something that describes it. I love Bolin, but in a brotherly way. I felt something like that about Korra. Did I love her? Right after the quetion hit my head, I knew the answer to it. I do. I do love her. I love her. I'm in love with her. She is my life, my whole center. I would be nothing without her. She was the reason for my exsistance.

I got to my feet and walked to her. She wouldn't meet my eyes so I cupped her chin with my hand and made he look at me. Then, I kissed her. It was passoinate, loving, and rough. She didn't respond at first and as I was about to break the kiss, when she put her hands around my neck and pulled me closer. I never felt like this before. I never felt like this with Marri. This kiss had a tingling sensation. I put my hands around her waist and pulled her even closer, if that was even possible. We had to break the the kiss to catch our breaths. I looked lovingly into her eyes. Her beautiful, one of a kind, gorgeous, deep blue eyes and rested my forehead against hers. She had a small smile on her lips. And I bet that I was grinning like a goof too.

"I love you." I said.

She closed her eyes and hugged me for a second befor letting go a little, so she could see my face. She looked into my eyes and said "I love you too, City boy."

I smiled and kissed her again. This kiss was a little more soft and shorter.

" Soo...Will you go out with me?" I asked.

"I would love to" she said in a cute little voice.

"So, how about we celebrate Bolins birthday and after we could go and have some time on our own." I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

"I wouldn't mind."

"Okay. See you tonight, love."

"I thought I was the one with the nicknames?" she complained.

"Yeah well, then we have something in common. And think of something sweet for me, like I did."

"I already did."

"Oh. And what might it be?"

She laughed a little. Then said "You will find out."

"But, I want to know now." I complained in a whiney voice.

"Bye honey." she said and pecked me on the lips. I just found out. And I like it. Loved it , actually. She was mine. Mine!

"Bye, my love" I said it. And meant it.

She was the best thing that ever happened to me. She is loving, caring, beautiful, compationate, independate, careful, responsible, childish, understanding, generous, crazy, reasonable, goofy, smart, athletic, and one of a kind. I was lucky to have her.  
I was the luckiest man alive to have her. I couldn't ask for anything more. She was the ultimate prize of all. I can't believe that I didn't figure out my feeling earlier.

I kissed her on the forehead and gave her a small smile as a good bye.

"See you at six." I said.

"See you." she replied.

I blew her one more kiss and closed the door, leaving with, what I think, the gooffiest grin ever.

Korra's P.O.V.

He blew me a kiss and left. I grabbed my phone and texted Asami, my best friend.

(Asami=bold letters, Korra=leaning letters)

Asami u won't belive it! Come to my house and I'll tell u! NOW!

Okay okay on my way ;-)

I love Asami. She is my best friend. She understands me like no one does. Well except Bolin, she is my only true friend. Asami was at my house in about five minutes and I told her everything that happened. Literally, every detail.

"Awwwwwwweeee!" Asami squeeled.

"I know, right!" I screamed.

"So, where are you guys going to go?" she asked.

"We are going to go to Bolins birthday party and then we are going to go somewhere and have some alone time together." I answered.

"Ooooooo...Well, don't get carried away. kay?"

"Ewww. Asami! Now you are just gross and you got me a little worried about it too. I don't know. Should I worry?"

"I don't think so. Mako is a good guy. And I don't think he gets that carried away on the first date."

"How would you know?"

"Well..."

"Well...continue."

"Well... Mako and I dated for a while and I would know. But, don't worry. I'm over him."

"Okay. Good."

We smiled at Asami continued "You know I'm actully going to the party with a date. And I won't tell you. You have to guess. So...guess who it is."

"Asami, you know I hate those games. Just tell me!"

"Oh fine. It's...BOLIN! Can you believe it! If we get married and you and Mako get married, then we will be sisters. I'm so excited."

"Calm down. I'm excited too, but not that excited."

"Okay, let's get ready for the party!"

...Later...

"OMG, Korra you look hot!" Asami yelled.

"Be quiet Asami. Do you want the whole street to hear?" I shushed her.

"Sorry, but it's true. If I was a guy, I would have asked you out the minute I saw you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." she gave me a soft smile.

"Well, you look gorgeous too."

"I know." She was wearing a red strapless wrapping dress, black belt, black high heels, black hoop earings and a little of red eyeshadow, black eyeliner, mascars, and red lipstick. She honestly looked awesome. I was wearing a black one-sholder wrapping dress that went up to my theighs, white belt, white high heels, white hoop earings, with a small amount of black eyeshadow, black eyeliner, mascara, and light pink gloss. We both looked awesome.

We got to my car and drove to the building, where the party was. We were a little late, but it didn't matter. It was normal for us to be late a little. I parked the car close to the building and we got out, straightening our dresses. We walked into the building and said our names for the guard to let us in. When we got in, I immediatly went on Mako search.  
I walked through some rooms until I got to the main room and saw Mako and Marri kissing. I was CRUSHED. He squished my heart like a bug. I didn't cry. It shows weakness, and I'm not weak. I knew this would have happened, anyways. He used me, just like a paper towel.( Get it? 'Cause paper towels are for one use?)

I turned from the sight and went to find Asami. When I found her, I asked her to talk to me for a second.

"Yeah, whats up Korra? Why aren't you with Mako?" she asked.

"'Cause Mako is a dumb-ass cheeter. That's why." I replied coldly and emotionlessly.

"That little-"

"Asami, I just need to get out of here. Can you catch a ride home with someone? I need to go, NOW." I interruppted her.

"Yeah, sure bye. I'll come by tomorrow. OK?"

"Sure, bye."

Then I left the building and went home, feeling stupid that another guy used me.  



	3. Chapter 2 12

**Update! IMPORTANT!**

**Look I need ideas for chapter 4. I got chapter 3 done , but I need suggestions. Whoever will help me is gonna help get a sneak peak or summery of chapter 4 and 5.**

**Also, sorry I counldn't update any sooner, but I had problems with uploading the chapters. I just figured it out, soo YAY ME!**

**I will put up the next chapter as soon as I have an idea for chapter 4.**

**Soo, please READ, RATE, AND REVIEW!**

**3 :-)**

**BYE!**  
**(Chapter 3 coming soon)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Mako's P.O.V.

I woke up on something hard. Like a table. I opened my eyes, and my curiosity was confirmed. I was laying on a table. I tried to remember what happened yesterday. It was Bolin's birthday and some of his friends invited me to play Truth or Dare, and if you don't do a dare then you have to drink shot. And, these kind of shots make you drunk after three of them. They dared me to kiss Marri a few times and each time I drank a shot, because I wouln't cheat on my Korra. After the fourth time they dared me to kiss Marri, I explained to them I was dating Korra and drank another shot to prove that I wouldn't cheat on her. I couldn't remember much after that.

I got off the table, and explained why I fell asleep on the table, to the manager. When I walked out of the building, I went straight home, so I could brush my teeth and shower, because I smelled like a dead animal. When I got home, I unlocked the door and went inside to see Bolin sitting on the couch looking mad. He walked up to me and yelled "What is your problem?!"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I know what you did. Why would you do that? You broke her heart and...and..." then he puched me in the face.

"BOLIN! What was that for?" I scream.

"That was for breaking my best friends heart!" he screamed right back at me.

"Wait what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"Oh man. You seriously don't remember what happened?"

"No, I don't remember what happened."

"It's Korra. When she came up to Asami and I yesterday she-" he didn't get to finish because I screamed ay myself.

"SHIT! I forgot our date. I'm such an idiot. I need to-" Bolin stopped me.

"MAKO! That's not what happened. Even though she might be mad at you for that too."

"What do you mean 'too'?"

"Listen to the full story. This morning Asami and I went up to her house to check on her. At first I didn't know why we were there until she explained to us and she..." he didn't finish.

"What did she do or say?" I urged.

"She cried a little. But, she stopped after a minute or so. "

"Okay. Now I really want to know what I did. Tell me." I said with a worried face.

"Don't interruppt, okay. Listen then ask questions. Promise?" he asked.

"Promise." I vowed.

"Ok. When we got there, her mother opened the door and let us in immediatly, saying that Korra said if both or one of us comes, to let us in right away. Asami led us to her room and we knocked. We came in to see her lying in her bed, watching Degrassi, and looking like she just woke up. We sat down on her bed and she said 'Hey guys. What's up?' We said fine and asked her what happened yesterday. She explained that when she got to the party, she right away went looking for you. When she got to the main room she saw you kissing Marri. Then she said she left and asked Asami to catch a ride with someone. But, Asami didn't go home. She stayed here, and she went home earlier. When Korra finished telling the story, she then said that she thinks you used her to get Marri back. She almost quit the team, but I convince her to stay. Though, she probably is going to ignore and avoid you. Then I saw a few tears slide down he cheeks, but she wiped them away quickly and didn't cry anymore." he said.

"I thought you loved her, didn't you tell her? Or did you lie about that, when you told me." he continued.

"Ofcourse I love her! I would lie to myself if I said I didn't!" I exclaimed.

"So, what happened?"

"When I got to the party, some of your friends invited me to play Truth or Dare. They said if you refuse to do a dare then I had to drink a shot. They dared me to kiss Marri a few times, and I can't remember much after that." I told.

"Well, that's conveinient. Don't you think?"

"I know, I bet that your friends dared me to kiss Marri again and I did it, since I was drunk. And, Korra must have come in at the moment! Shit! I'm such an idiot." I declared.

"Just go apologize."

"Ok. Just let me clean up. I smell like a dead animal and my breath reeks of alcohol."

"Ok."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Korra's P.O.V

I feel like shit. Correction, I felt like shit. I actually got over Mako using me, unbelievably in a day. Today I was wearing a big neon green and white stripped T-shirt, black Pink yoga pants, white flip flops, white tank top, underneath my shirt. And, I had my usual makeup on. My usual makeup is just some black eyeliner and mascara. I was on my apple laptop, doing my biology project, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened and I saw the person I least wanted to see. Mako.

"What?" I said, not looking at him, continuing my project.

"Korra listen. It wasn't what you thought. I was-" he stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Where is the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, last door on your left. Why?"

As soon as I told him, he ran towards my door. I followed him, to see what was going on. When he got there, he swung the door open, and ran to the toilet. I watched as he threw up into it. It was disgusting. When he finished , he rinsed his mouth and I gave him a towel. I didn't care that he used me, I still didn't want him to be sick. I still cared. I also didn't hold a grudge against him, on this situation. This is not a really tough subject for me. I got cheated on many times before, and I didn't care.

"Sorry." he apoligized.

"S'kay."

"So, listen, Korra. It wasn't what you thought. I was drunk. You know Bolin's friends?" I nodded and he continued. I still wouldn't look at him in the eye. "Before you came, they invited me to play, truth or dare with them. I agreed. They told me if I don't do a dare, then I have to drink a shot. They told me to kiss Marri, a few times and I refused. I wouldn't do that to you on purpose. They dared me to kiss Marri the fourth time, and I explained again the I am dating you and drank the shot. I can't remeber much after that, but I think that when I was drunk, they dared me to kiss Marri again, and I guess I did. Then, you probably came in and saw."

"Was."

"What?"

"I was your girlfriend."

"But, do you forgive me?"

"I guess"

He moved a little closer to me, and I moved a little away.

"Can you please give me a second chance.?"

"I can't."

"What do you mean 'you can't'."

"I mean, I have a date tonight with someone, that is not you, and I don't want to hurt him or anyone."

"You're hurting me right now, by saying those words!"

"You did the same, twice, Mako. I liked you even before you started dating Marri. I was going to admit my feelings, but then you introduced your girlfriend. It's time I start forgetting those feelings."

"I don't want you to forget those feelings. I want you to love me and I love you. I want us to grow old together and watch our grandchildren playing in our backyard. I want to get married sometime, have children, be together. Forever." he pleaded.

"I can't trust you. May, you please get out of my house." I said softly. I was on the verge of tears. I kept them in. But, it hurt so much.

"Bye Mako. I'll see you at practice tomorrow."

He began to protest, but I held up a hand and shook my head. He finally understood and left. As soon as the door closed, silent tears streamed down my face.

'What am I going to do?' I thought.


End file.
